


come here often?

by eutrash (AreteNike)



Series: Abandoned WIPs [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bartender Shiro (Voltron), M/M, mystery job lance bc i never got that far, there was a scene where lance orders a sex on the beach but it was like two lines so whats the point, they go to dennys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreteNike/pseuds/eutrash
Summary: Shiro is a bartender. Lance works at... AU Dave & BustersI guess?(Please note this is part of my abandoned WIPs series! Everything in this series is unfinished and most likely always will be. There will be unresolved cliffhangers. You have been warned.)





	come here often?

**Author's Note:**

> some unfinished wips are a beginning with no end. some are a disjointed series of scenes that never get connected to each other and arent going anywhere in particular...

"So, are you Mick?" a voice asks, and not for the first time Shiro regrets bartending where he does.

"Nope," he says, glancing down at his prosthetic arm. "That I work at a place called One-Arm Mick's is just a coincidence." Actually he's pretty sure it's part of the reason he was hired, but the (admittedly cute) patron doesn't need to know that.

"I guess you get asked that a lot, huh?" The patron, a young man with tan skin and bright blue eyes, gives him a dazzling smile. "Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," Shiro says, offering a smile back. "I'm used to it." He gets asked an average of three times a night, actually. 

"Nah, I mean, it probably gets annoying, right? I'd make it up to you by offering to buy you a drink, but, well..."

He gets flirted with more than three times a night, too. "I appreciate the thought, anyway," he says.

"So what  _ is _ your name?"

"Shiro," he says, as he takes a tray of freshly washed glasses and sorts them back out into their places.

"I'm Lance."

The patron reaches a hand across the bar to shake hands and Shiro pauses to do so--the bar's not busy tonight. It's a Tuesday, early.

"Sooo, Shiro... You come here often?" Lance leans across the bar with a grin and a wink, and Shiro suspects he's being ridiculous on purpose. He doesn't seem drunk, and the drink in his hand is the only one Shiro's given him.

"I do, in fact," he responds lightly. Might as well humor him, there's a grand total of two other people at the bar right now.

"Well, maybe I should too, then."

"I'd be worried if I saw you here  _ too _ often. It's a bar, after all."

"Worrying about me? You're too sweet."

The banter continues; when Shiro is called away to serve others, Lance seems happy enough to pick up where they'd left off upon his return. He only has the one drink--a Bahama Mama, and Shiro has to respect any man that can order that with a straight face, it doesn't happen often--and leaves when the bar starts to get crowded. He leaves a generous tip and blows Shiro a kiss on the way out. Shiro offers a smile back and is actually kind of disappointed that Lance didn't leave his number.

Not that he'd call, but, you know. It's flattering when it happens. Yeah.

* * *

Shiro doesn't make a habit of going to Denny's late at night--or at all--but there was a late night special at the bar and he wants pancakes, damn it. So he wanders in at 2 am and is surprised when someone yells his name.

"Over here!" Lance calls. Shiro makes his way over.

"Somehow I'm not surprised you're here," he says.

"I'm surprised you're here," Lance retorts. "Thought you were too good for a place like this."

Shiro grins at that. "I wanted pancakes," he says.

"Who doesn't?"

The waitress comes to bring Lance's check and take Shiro's order. Lance pays but lingers, rambling about nothing the way he does at the bar, just quieter. Not a drunk habit, then, apparently.

"You don't have to stay, you know," Shiro says between bites of mediocre pancake.

"Maybe I want to spend time with my favorite bartender." Lance waggles his eyebrows. Shiro snorts--but he's glad for it anyway.

"Well, thanks," he says.

"Actually, there was something I've been meaning to ask you," Lance says after a moment. 

Shiro raises his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"At the bar I've heard you say," he begins, "that you don't drink... tequila, whiskey, scotch," he lists them on his fingers, "brandy, cognac, vodka, or practically any liqueur."

Shiro raises an eyebrow--or, rather, lowers one.

"It's just like, you're a bartender. Is there anything you  _ do _ drink?"

Shiro leans back in his seat, finished with his pancakes. "I drink wine. Beer, but only socially. And I'll admit to a fondness for fruity rum drinks. Wine is my speciality, though."

"Why aren't you a sommelier?"

"I do consultations at local restaurants sometimes, actually." Shiro shrugs. "And there  _ is _ wine at the bar."

* * *

"I work at a place called Voltron. It's like, a retro space-themed pub with classic arcade games. Basically a Chuck-E Cheese for people that can legally get wasted."

"That sounds like fun," Shiro admits.

"It is! And," Lance says with a grin, "we're in need of a new bartender since the last one, uh, left. The owner and manager are pretty chill, and you'd get the absolute pleasure of working with yours truly." He waggles his eyebrows and Shiro laughs.

"Would be nice not to be called Mick anymore," Shiro concedes.

"Hey, yeah, sorry about that."

"No hard feelings," he says with a smile, because Lance is so easy to forgive.

**Author's Note:**

> look at [this picture](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9c0cfc7d44d365975251d8e9aeae37e6/tumblr_p7cv7iW51r1r2mynbo1_1280.png) and tell me what you want to see next [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
